How He Asked?
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] I am Shreya and I am going to say a story about my Life's Most Memorable Day. The day he asked me to marry him. The day I played the best ever Scavenger Hunt of my life. Read my story of the Total Surprise Proposal by my Hubby.


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **_oOo_ How he asked? _oOo_**

I wake up with alarm. After freshening up I head towards the door to collect milk packets and the newspaper. I unlock the door. A cute bouquet of Peonies is lying by the front door with my name printed by hand. I pick all the things up and go inside.

After putting the bread slices in the toaster, I sit down to look for the sender. I admire the choice of the sender. The card has my name Shreya Chadda but no name from the sender. I receive a message.

 _ **Good morning sweetheart!**_

 _ **I hope you liked the flowers? Shreya I'm always thinking about you. You have casted a spell on me. I just can't wait for our marriage.**_

 _ **Yours**_

 _ **Sidharth**_

The message is from Sidharth. I am sad after reading the message…..No I am confused between Daya sir and Siddharth.

Both of them love me but Sidharth expresses it every day and Daya sir, he never expresses it. Never ever, ever! But now it's over. I am going to be engaged to Sidharth in a week or two. My phone again beeps. It's Monisha, my friend.

 _ **Shreya good morning**_

 _ **I hope you remember our plan for today. Get ready, we'll be coming to pick you up at 10: 00 am.**_

 _ **Bye**_

I forgot! We had plans for a girls outing. Me, Monisha Tarika and Purvi. I don't wish to go but I have to. For the sake of their happiness!

Mom and dad are out of town. I miss them. I call them and we have lively chat. I have plans! I tell my dad about our girly plans. He tells me to give time to Sidharth. I just nod. After breakfast I begin to get ready. We plan to go for shopping, a movie and a lunch. A perfect outing!

They have arrived, my friends and now we are on our way. Suddenly Tarika out of all asks me to lend my cell to her. I have no issue. There's nothing much in my phone except the contacts, few songs, some of my pictures with mum and dad and also with friends and a picture of Sidharth.

Monisha hands me a note and says to read aloud. It says:

 _ **Dear Shreya**_

 _ **I have a confession to make. This day is all yours, my love of life. I was thinking how to propose you for our marriage. For such an innovative girl like you, it needs to be different. So I thought a "Surprise Factor" for you. I have planned a Scavenger Hunt for you. At the end of this game you will get a cute surprise.**_

 _ **The only rule is you have to read the clue aloud and someone has to capture you. No calls today, just you, me and clues!**_

 _ **Have fun, this day is for you only!**_

 _ **Yours lover.**_

So cute….I wonder Sidharth is really a romantic guy. I am happy that my life partner will be devoted to me and me only. And now I guess why Tarika borrowed my phone. They are a part of the plan.

We have arrive at Avi Rent a Car shop. I am surprised, there is a Tesla S waiting for me. Me?

The driver hands me another clue that says:

 _ **Babe!**_

 _ **You will drive in TS while your friends will follow you back. During this hunt, you would have to buy some goodies and varied things. Mr. John, the driver, will take you wherever you want to go. You can quit the hunt whenever you want. Your new clue is waiting at Enrich Salon, Mumbai, Maharashtra.**_

 _ **Always yours…**_

I am intrigued. More and more tears are flowing down my cheeks. I can't name my feelings right now. We arrive at Enrich Salon to discover that two of my college friends, Naina and Soniya, are already there. They hand me the note:

 _ **Darling!**_

 _ **Dirty hands, uneven hairs, pale skin….We can engage without a makeover so get yourself makovered. Go for Smokey eyes and matte shades. You will get your next clue after you're done. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Your lover…**_

Oh Sid! You are so generous. I wish I loved him only. He is so... Kind …er' loving! Tears are coming again and again. The makeover is done. My beautian hands me another note:

 _ **My love!**_

 _ **You look beautiful. No, no, I'm not here. So how I know? You look beautiful every day. Baby, you remember the place where you used to go with your friends when you were in college?**_

 _ **Yes, Golden Swan Country Club, Thane, Maharashtra! You next clue waits there. Go baby go!**_

 _ **And you must be hungry. Eat!**_

 _ **Crazy in love with you!**_

With the two new additions we are heading to our new destination, Golden Swan Golf Club. My heart is thumping out of my chest, my heartbeat is increasing. What if he might show up there? My friends know where the end is but they won't tell me. I think they are enjoying my nervousness. Now Purvi is with me filming me. This feels awkward, to be in the eye of camera but I can manage.

Wait, what if this is live? He is watching over me? The thought gives me shivers! No, no, no…I console my heart and mind. This can't be!

We are at the golf course to find my big sister, Rohan Chadda sitting there, waiting for me. At this point I can't control my emotions. They are flowing down, smoothly. Thank god! The makeup is smug proof and waterproof.

I give a tight hug to my big brother after four years. He has been in Montesano for work. I am so happy to see him. Thank you Sidharth, thank you!

We all now eat lunch and after it my brother hands me the next note:

 _ **Hi love!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed your lunch. Your next destination is R Mall in Thane. Go to the K's Boutique at the mall. You must get some dresses and shoes for the engagement.**_

 _ **There is also a surprise is waiting for you.**_

 _ **Xoxoxo**_

Surprise? I am thinking what it could be? I keep thinking from one extreme to the other but I am not able to decide it. We reach our destination, K's Boutique!

I step inside to discover that he has already booked an Embroidered Love-Sleeve Grey Undertone Dress for me along with the matching shoes. As I step towards the try room, 4 feet come out of it. My mom and dad!

Ah! I am overwhelmed with his love. Mummy, daddy! I hug them. I love my parents, I am so happy to see them back. Of course, they have a new clue for me.

My daddy hands me the note:

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **This is your final destination but before this you have to take a photo-shoot. All arrangements are made, go and give some of the best poses of yours at True Shades.**_

 _ **Your next destination is a surprise for you and also for the rest for only your driver knows where it is. Your friends and family will follow your car there. Can't wait to see you in front of my eyes.**_

 _ **Anxiously waiting would-be hubby…**_

We are heading towards True Shades Photography Studio. I am excited that after this I am going to, finally, meet him. I give Joseph, the best poses I can. It is getting dark.

Now we are on our way to an unknown destination and on the way, strange thoughts are coming in my mind.

What would I say to him? Thank you, thanks, thank you so much? What was it Sidharth? Etc. etc. We are out of Mumbai's range. I know this road leads to Lonavala. We are going to Lonavala. I love Lonavala.

Oh Sidharth! I lov…. Like you.

Our destination is "Fariyas Resort Lonavala."

As I step out of the car, I come to know that all of my friends and family is present there. Wow! They all congratulate me and now we step inside the great hall. The lights are off. All the people have stopped. Only I am walking in.

I am waiting for Sidharth to come. As I take steps forward, a spot light flashes on me. I stop in the middle of the hall looking around for Sidharth and the other spot light flashes. Here Sid comes!

WAIT. NO! WHAT? DAYA SIR? NO, NO, NO. I AM DREAMING ABOUT HIM. HE CAN'T BE.

WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT! I … I … whatttttttttt?

It's not Sidharth, its Daya sir! I am fuming with anger. I told him it's over. What is he doing now?

 _ **You make it look like it's magic**_

 _ **'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

 _ **I'm never confused**_

"What type of nasty joke it is, Daya sir?" I ask him.

Daya sir replied, "This is not a joke. It's quite authentic!"

He looks so calm but I am burning inside. I have moved on very hardly and now Daya sir is again standing in front of me in … a wedding dress.

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **I'm so used to being used**_

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **'Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

To my astonishment, Sidharth is also there. He speaks, "Yes Shreya! This is all real. Daya did all for you."

"But … I …." I have no words. Sidharth also knows that it Daya sir behind all this. And all along I was thinking it was Sidharth. How foolish of me!

I gather some courage and say. "Will someone tell me what is going around here? Mom? Dad? Tarika? Sid?" I ignore Daya sir. I am angry with him.

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

Sidharth speaks. I experience adrenaline rush in my body.

"Shreya Daya had written a letter to you where he explained his feeling for you. He told Abhijeet to give that letter to you. Abhijeet did go to your home to deliver it but your dad extracted a promise from Abhijeet not to reveal Daya's feelings to you because your dad had taken a big loan from me. He thought that if engagement broke, then I'll demand the money which he hasn't.

I overheard the conversation. Daya loves you and I have also seen love for Daya in your eyes_"

I speak instantly, "Sidharth I_"

"Sidharth shakes his head, "its fine Shreya! I don't blame you. I just want you happy and your happiness is Daya, not me. In fact, I persuaded Daya to propose you. How would I know that you like Peonies? It was Daya who told me and this was all Daya's plan. I just told your father what was right.

Now shall we start the ceremony?"

I am happy but I am sad. I can't react. "Thank you!" I mere whisper.

Daya sir steps towards me, slow steps. We are looking into each other's eyes, deep! His stares, oh God! Kind of..er' intimidating.

We are a few inches apart. I can feel his fast heartbeat. He can merely breathe, so do I. he cups my face. His touch … Gosh!

Suddenly, he looks active and alive, "I know we're both madly in love with each other, so what do you think of making it official?"

"Nothing would make me happier in the world." I say.

He looks strangely at me and asks, "But is it a yes?"

Oh my innocent lover, "Yes!"

Oh my God! This is happening. Now I can say I do believe in fairytales….

 **_oOo_ The End _oOo_**


End file.
